


drabbles and short stories of sweetness

by yoonki_boonki



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Shy Huening Kai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonki_boonki/pseuds/yoonki_boonki
Summary: Here I'll post the drabble requests I receive for any of the txt ships. Hope you enjoy ~
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. yeonkai - established - 1.5k

**Author's Note:**

> "hi, could you, pretty please, write a yeonkai with lots of sugary sweet, maybe cuddles and kisses on a rainy lazy day?"

It's the mornings on those special days that fire up Yeonjun the most. It's the anticipation, the sizzling behind his ribcage, the excitement he tries to swallow down each time. It's when it all feels the most real. He wakes up early, straightens the covers over his bed, fluffs the pillows. Then, he makes breakfast- something quick and light that his body can stomach. Cleans the house, makes sure there's enough hot chocolate stored away for two days, hops into the shower, scrubbing himself until his shoulders turn pink. 

The weekends are his most beloved- the boy spends the week in hope of it passing quicker than before each time.

Then, the doorbell rings, and Yeonjun can't help but bite down the smile that spreads on his lips. He runs to the door, quickly taking a glance at his hair, his clothes. Does he look alright? Is the hair too messy? Ah, it's still a little wet from the shower, but - 

"Yuni, open up," he hears the melodic voice from the other side of the door and gives up- grinning from one ear to the other. 

"I'm coming," Yeonjun answers and reaches for the handle. 

The old door creaks, someone is calling for a taxi outside, voice hoarse and loud, but none of it matters. Kai mirrors the latter's smile, and suddenly he is in the arms of his best friend, his lover. 

"I missed you," the younger boy whines and Yeonjun tightens his arms around the other in a silent agreement.

"Yeah, I missed you too."

Kai opens his backpack and laughs when Yeonjun's eyes grow twice the size. "I thought it would make you happy," the younger admits, shy, and Yeonjun thinks anything would make him happy, anything Kai could ever do would make the flowers bloom even in the winter cold, make Yeonjun's own heart melt into molasses. The younger's backpack's filled with caramel candy, tiny chocolate rabbits- Yeonjun's favourite. He wonders if the younger even knows why he loves them so much.

"The weather report said it's going to pour later this evening," the younger announces, and Yeonjun nods. He heard it too. 

"Will you stay the night this time?" the older boy dares to ask, and Kai laughs, teasing his boyfriend. Kai knows how much Yeonjun loves to sleep next to him, loves to push his body against the other boy's, wrap his legs around his waist.

"I will," the latter pats the older's head, making his damp hair stick out in a funny way. Yeonjun doesn't shy away, resting his forehead against the boy's shoulder, asking for more gentle touches. Kai laughs again, this time a little muffled- as if he's stuck in a daydream.

They shuffle to the couch, Yeonjun gives Kai his favourite penguin slippers, makes sure his feet are warm. It's the small things, he thinks, they matter the most. And then the blankets come next, at least two or three- under them, over them. They could hide beneath them like kids in a secret fort, and it would be enough for Yeonjun's day to be spent well, he doesn't need to travel to Narnia, Wonderland.

When they settle down, that's when the rainfall hits, so they hurry and shut the windows. Kai rolls his eyes, says he loves the sound, the smell. Yeonjun promises they'll feel it either way, and the younger believes him.

The pitter-patter plays on the glass as they turn on the tv. "Which film do you want to watch today?" asks Yeonjun.

Kai shrugs- he seems a bit timid, cautious maybe and for a second Yeonjun starts to worry, but then he follows the younger's gaze. Ah.

"Would you like to hold my hand?" the older offers, and that seems to do the trick, a light expression taking over the boy's face.

"Sorry," the boy whispers, interlocking their fingers, now much more pleased.

Yeonjun brushes his thumb over and over the boy's skin in a circular motion- soft, "It's alright," he says. "You're so cute," the older leans closer to gift Kai a feathery kiss on the cheek, "Are you tired?"

Kai hums, "It's been a long week."

"Yeah," he agrees and picks The Cat Returns, the animation filling the background of their evening. 

Now, when the nights come faster, the sunlight rushing to greet the other side of the world, the days stretch like taffy, only strangely sour. So Yeonjun lets himself indulge, doesn't hesitate to press his forehead against the younger's neck, nuzzle into it, breathing in the marzipan scent of Kai's shampoo. Let's his hands wander from the boy's fingertips to his hips, sliding under the younger's shirt, feeling the warmth.

"Aren't the blankets a bit too much?" he asks, lifting his eyes to see the younger's blushed cheeks.

Kai shakes his head, Yeonjun guesses he likes the heat, so he dares a bit more, goes further, presses his lips against the other boy's neck.

"Do- do you want the caramels?" Kai asks, frozen in place, stiff. 

Yeonjun can't help but smile, "I'll bring them." He gets up from the couch, looking for the latter's bag. When he returns, Kai's already back to jelly, eyeing Yeonjun, silently asking for his presence.

"Here," the older unwraps one of the caramels, holds it in front of the younger, waiting for him to stick out his tongue, and Kai does just that, welcoming the sweet taste in his mouth.

They watch the film pressed against one another, playing with each other's fingers, caressing them carefully, as if the other was fragile, made out of porcelain. At the ending scenes, Kai's head starts nodding on its own and Yeonjun can't help but giggle at the boy. He pushes him down on the couch, and the younger goes to rub his eyes. 

"Did I fall asleep?" he asks.

"Only for a bit," Yeonjun brushes the soft part of his palm over the boy's cheek, taken place next to him, both of their bodies lying down on the soft cushions. And then- "Can I kiss you?" 

Kai looks away, bites his lip. Yeonjun knows he's shy when it comes to these things.

"Can I?" he asks again, shuffling even closer, tickling the boy's ear with his breath. 

Kai nods, and Yeonjun dives in, tastes the sugary sweetness left from the caramels, left from the unsaid- yes, yes, you can. He slides his palms down the boy's chest, his waist, under his shirt once more, grips at the bit of fat above the hip bone. 

That's when the film cuts and it's a bit embarrassing- the sounds they both make, but then Kai lifts one of the blankets over their heads, and it's better. It's like they're hiding from each other, from the eyes of the world. The younger breaks the kiss, inhaling the hot air, places both of his palms on Yeonjun's cheeks, trying to locate him in the pitch-black darkness.

Yeonjun knows the boy can feel him smile, so he smiles even wider, turns his head to gently bite one of Kai's fingers. Then they laugh, and it's hot- really hot under the blanket. Yeonjun leans in to kiss the boy again, this time their tongues are touching and everything about the younger tastes so sugary.

"You're the most precious boy in this world, you're so dear to me," Yeonjun whispers and feels Kai take a deep breath, tightening his fists in the older's clothes. Feels him grow even warmer from the words.

The younger pecks his lips, then his chin, jaw, "I love being with you," he says, "- love you."

Yeonjun grins as his heart vibrates with adoration for his boyfriend, he doesn't think he could feel happier than this.

"Can we go out in the rain?" Kai says while the older pushes him against his chest, holds him tight.

"The balcony?" Yeonjun whispers back, and he can feel the boy nod against him. "Only if you let me make you hot chocolate afterwards," he replies, and it's a deal.

The rainfall has decreased, the drops now a mere fog in the air, still- the wind blows harshly, so Yeonjun makes sure to hug the younger from the back. It doesn't do much, Kai's a lot taller, but it makes him worry less, he doesn't want the other won't catch a cold.

They watch the city lights flicker under them, a few unlucky, drenched shadows pull their feet through the puddles, can hear a cat on a balcony below them meow at the rising moon.

Yeonjun can't wait for the morning when Kai has pillow marks on his cheeks, puffy eyes and he can kiss the younger awake in the shower. Can't wait for toast with jam and how excited the boy gets over it, licking his lips after every bite. Can't wait to hand feed him the chocolate bunnies and watch Kai's eyebrows furrow in concern, like a child's, "they're bunnies, how can I EAT them?" 

Yeonjun can't wait for a lot of things when it comes to the latter, but the waiting's sweet as well if he can hear the boy's laugh, bring him to his chest and close his eyes for a moment, can work on keeping them both happy- everything about the boy is just so sweet. 


	2. yeonbin- love confession -1.4k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write a yeonbin drabble with literally any theme that is maybe not an au. Like the first thing that comes to your mind but preferably not angsty xD"

"Do you think he knows?" Yeonjun asks Beomgyu as they munch on snacks in between practice. They both have been working extra hours to perfect their moves, their facial expressions for the upcoming performances- straightened fingertips, stable feet, a smile, a wink here and there for the fans.

Beomgyu shrugs, "I don't know," he takes a sip of water, flips his hair away from his eyes, "why don't you just tell him?"

It resembles a slap against his cheek- hearing those words. "Wait," Yeonjun squints his eyes, opens and closes his mouth before continuing, "you don't think this is lame? That it's a losing game?"

"Uhh," the boy stretches his sore muscles, mulls the answer in his mind for a bit, "-no? Why?"

And it comes as a surprise, Yeonjun wonders if Beomgyu even understands what this conversation is about, wonders if he should laugh it off, pretend it was never about -this-, still, "Pursuing a romantic relation with a member is a dive into the deep end."

Either Beomgyu's not interested enough, painfully tired or Yeonjun's too nervous about this topic, "Yeah," the younger shrugs once more, "if you refuse to talk about it, address it like adults- sure."

And it's stupid, it really is, but it fills Yeonjun with hope- that unstable, rooted in emotion rather than facts type of hope. The one that clogs his head with air, takes him somewhere high above the clouds where he becomes one with the sun.

"What if I did it today?" he says, and his breath gets caught up in his throat.

Beomgyu seems to notice the adrenaline that has taken over the latter, the wide eyes staring back at him, the recklessness of it all. He laughs, "I dare you."

That's the thing about the sun- it burns. Yeonjun can feel it in the place of his heart, "-shit," and then again, "shit, -shit- okay, okay." It hits him like a wall, a reality check, there is a chance this might work out, there is a chance he has been wrong all this time. The possibility sizzles addictive at the pit of his stomach. He can't say no to it. He's going to do it, he knows it. "But how?"

Now Beomgyu looks more woken up, excited at the turn of events, "Taehyun's at the studio, I can text Kai if he wants to get food with me."

It sounds like a plan, and Yeonjun's freaking out a little bit by now, "But what do I say? What if he hates the idea of it?"

Beomgyu already has his phone out, swiping the screen from the shade of pitch black to Yeonjun's ominous future, "Then you move on, laugh it off, tell him it was a dare."

Yeonjun thinks he might be losing vision, the nervousness lulling him into a state of disorientation. Then, Beomgyu's phone ding's and the boy's standing up from the floor, reaching for his hoodie. "You go, tiger, it's your time to shine!" Apparently, that's all that it takes in the younger's point of view.

Yeonjun uses his last piece of mind to stare the latter down, giving him his best unamused facial expression as the younger leaves him, waving goodbye with a glint in his eyes. It's now or never, huh? 

It takes Yeonjun about fifteen minutes to gather courage, figure out, then absolutely forget what to say, how to go about this situation, to lock the practice room's door and head to their dorm.

When he walks inside their shared space- it's quiet. Yeonjun hopes Soobin hasn't gone to sleep, then hopes he has -hopes he has moved dorms, countries-, then rolls his eyes, tightens his own fist and reminds himself that it's going to be alright. Either way. 

The knock on Soobin's door goes unheard, so the boy takes a breath and slides open the door, peeks inside. Soobin's in his bed, headphones on- those awfully big ones that require some kind of trained balance to keep them put-, he's in a pair of light blue pyjamas, staring at his computer screen. Then Yeonjun looks a bit more, looks closer and there are unshed tears in the boy's eyes. He must be watching dramas again. 

Soobin whips his head to face the older, goes to wipe the tears away- embarrassed. "Did you want something?" Yeonjun remembers he should have taken a shower before coming here, changed out of his workout clothes but it's too late for that. He puts on his most teasing smile, enters the room. 

"Crying again?" he says, but there's no bite to it, some might even say it comes out similar to adoration. 

Soobin shuts the computer, takes off the headphones as Yeonjun climbs next to him in bed, "stop," he whines.

It makes the older laugh, a moment of peace before his nerves rush back to torture him. "Soobinie," he starts, and can't make himself look at the other, "I need to tell you something."

He feels the boy shift beside him. Soobin takes his hands in his, and they're wider than his, a bit cold to the touch, "Is something wrong?"

Maybe. "No," Yeonjun replies. "No, no, nothing's wrong, I just-", and his mind goes blank. There are a million things he could say right now, a million ways he could act, but everything's out of place- Yeonjun feels out of place. What if this ruins their friendship? What if the rejection stings in his heart so much it becomes distracting? What if he says - it was a dare! I can't believe you thought it was real!- and each word grips a piece of his soul out of him.

Soobin pulls them both down, takes Yeonjun by his shoulder and pushes him beneath the blankets, covers them both up until their shoulders, "It's alright, you can tell me," the younger boy says. 

And suddenly they're face to face, and Soobin is wearing fondness all over his features. Yeonjun melts. He doesn't want this to be a dare, wants this to be real. Either way.

He half-whispers, voice going raspy, "Remember when we debuted, and then the next week you got so sick I thought you might just turn green?" Soobin nods. "I fell asleep by your bed three nights in a row- I was so worried."

"I- uh-" he pauses, "-and then a few months after that when you noticed I was draining myself, always at the practice room, you brought me water, stayed with me to make sure I wasn't being too harsh on myself," the older boy adds. 

"I remember."

"Soobin, I think-," Yeonjun flexes his jaw, his gaze drops to where their bodies disappear under the blanket. Allowing himself to dream of becoming an idol was difficult, telling his parents about it was even more. Training, debuting, too, but - this... He bites his lip, "I think those were the first times I thought I might like you a bit more than a group member, a friend."

And then the clock ticks somewhere in a room next to theirs, the bed sheets rustle, Soobin's breath echoes in his mind, cars pass by the building, the lamp flickers, Yeonjun's heart beats is in his ears, and it's so loud in this silence, and, and- 

Soobin pulls him closer, nearly strangles him against his own chest- Yeonjun's face uncomfortably rests against his neck. It's alright. The same hands- now three times warmer- are on his nape, holding him, petting his hair, brushing along the lines of his shoulders. 

Yeonjun wants to laugh, he feels confused, bewildered, "What are you doing?", but Soobin shushes him. The strokes against his skin become heavier until finally, something feels odd, and Yeonjun frees himself, looks at the younger. 

"Why are you crying?" he asks- scared of the answer- noting the hot tears streaming over the boy's cheeks. 

Soobin shakes his head, then laughs, his lips reddened, eyes puffy. "I-", he tries to say, "I'm so happy you said that," and the sun inside Yeonjun's body shines brighter than before. 

He goes to lightly hit the latter on the chest, "you scared me," but they're both laughing, and Soobin's pulling him back into his arms. "-shit, you scared me so bad," he says against the fabric of the blue pyjamas.

"I'm sorry," and Yeonjun can barely make out the words under all the sniffling, the dizziness. He feels Soobin plant a kiss on top of his head, goes limp. Wonders if anyone would notice if he slept in Soobin's bed from now on, figures he doesn't care, the others wouldn't either. It's alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ~~ 
> 
> if u want to submit a request for any txt ship be sure to do so either on my [tumblr](https://yoonki-boonki.tumblr.com)   
> or   
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yoonkiboonki)  
> im doing them all consecutively !!


	3. yeonkai - established/jealousy - 1.4k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would like to request for a yeonkai drabble with yeonjun taking hyuka out for a shopping date because yeonjun notice how kai doesn't have coat in his wardrobe in their apartment. Just yeonkai being all soft, lots of kisses, yeonjun spoiling kai and jealous yeonjun because people keep staring at kai because he looks good in anything that yeonjun choose"

"You really don't need to do this," Kai bites the inside of his cheek while Yeonjun pushes him through the shopping centre- holding him by his hand. 

Yeonjun tightens the grip for a second, comforting, "But I want to, okay? I want to spoil you, want to see you happy."

Kai sighs, feels his tummy heat up, "Yeonjun," he says embarrassed, "I-"

Then, Yeonjun stops, closing the distance between them, and puts his arms around the younger boy's waist, "Seeing you with a smile on your face makes me happy, alright?"

He can see the younger wanting to disagree, wanting to fight back and protest, but Yeonjun knows how to play a little dirty, how to secure a winning position. He looks to the right, then to the left- the people around them are busy with their everyday lives, minding their own business- it's his chance. He pulls the latter in by his windbreaker, their chests pushed up against one another and kisses the boy's lips with meaning. Kai tastes like plump, ripe cherries, Yeonjun wishes he could swallow him whole.

The latter visibly gives in, cheeks growing red. "Alright," he says once they begin to head forward once more.

Yeonjun laughs- his boyfriend's the cutest. And he is sure Kai will look even cuter when he's wearing the coat Yeonjun's planning to buy him- a fluffy hooded one that resembles a bear. Yeonjun might be letting himself indulge a bit too much, but the thought makes his fingertips tingle, and he can't stop it. Doesn't want to.

Even if Yeonjun had initially already decided which coat -he- liked the best, they still end up with a pile of different kinds, but he can't complain. It's Kai's choice after all- he is the one who will be wearing it once the payment is done. As the days become colder- winter turning the streets white with snow-, Yeonjun was surprised to find out the younger boy hadn't bought a coat yet, wearing a thin windbreaker with two pairs of sweaters underneath.

"I'm in the last one!" Kai shouts from the changing room when Yeonjun arrives with a bigger size of a sleek black overcoat.

The older boy opens the curtains without a second thought and nearly loses his balance once he sees sepia coloured faux-fur enveloping Kai, the fluff ending only an inch above his knees. The boy has even brushed his hair back, and he looks sophisticated, worth a million. With every passing day, Yeonjun notices Kai growing more and more into his features, his cheekbones starting to poke through, and it's making the older feel intoxicated merely after a single look. Kai's so handsome.

Kai pushes Yeonjun back, lightly- there's a taller mirror by the waiting space in the dressing room than in the small cubicles,- and steps out. Yeonjun doesn't even notice the motion, still stuck in time, still dazed. Kai is already towering above him, with broader shoulders. It makes Yeonjun excited for what else will change - how - it will change. How - Kai - will change. Will he become more confident, will his lips still taste the same? Or perhaps they'll taste of blackberries or coffee instead of the deep red cherry sweetness.

"Do you like it?" the boy asks, and it breaks the spell Yeonjun had been put in.

"I love it," he admits and goes to back hug the boy, lands a quick kiss on his jaw.

"It makes me seem more mature, doesn't it?"

Yeonjun wants to say yes, but the younger slips the tip of his tongue out, anticipating the answer, and Yeonjun shakes his head, "No, still a kid." They both know it's half a lie.

Kai lets out a giggle and escapes the latter's arms, "I'm gonna try on the black one now, just stay here," he says and disappears back into the cubicle.

Yeonjun takes a seat by the opposite wall of the dressing room, waiting for the boy to finish undressing, then dressing again. It's a sunny Friday afternoon, the shop isn't packed, but only a few of the cubicles are empty- mostly teens and young adults filling them up, looking for winter clothing just as they are. 

He enjoys showering the younger with public displays of affection, even if Kai gets a bit shy, whines to him about it at home. It's no issue though, because the moment Yeonjun doesn't reach for Kai's hand while they head outside, the other boy does it for him.

When Kai steps out again, he's dressed in black, the beige, thick turtleneck he's wearing underneath complimenting the style. He goes to look at himself in the mirror, spins to inspect himself from all sides, then laughs. "I look like another person," he announces to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun's stunned again, body close to limp. Still, he smiles back- mind somewhere far away in a world where everything is dusted with pink. 

"Excuse me," a small voice suddenly interrupts. "I apologise if this is weird, but ah-" the girl stutters, flings a few hair strands behind her shoulder- she's cute-, "I just - uh - I thought maybe you'd like to exchange numbers?" She's talking to Kai.

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow, opens his mouth to object, then looks at Kai and stops. The boy's speechless, eying the girl, eyeing his own fingers fidgeting- twisting and pulling the sleeves of the coat. He's not saying no. Yeonjun figures Kai's never been asked out like this before, and immediately he's sinking, drowning under the tension.

"Sorry," the younger boy says, "I have a boyfriend," it's somewhere between a whisper and shout- at least in Yeonjun's ears.

The girl's eyes widen, she turns to Yeonjun bowing, apologising. He thinks of replying, "It's nothing, it's alright," but doesn't. Then, she apologises some more and leaves them both alone. 

Yeonjun's feeling a little funny, there's tightness in between his ribs, a knot in his throat, for some reason all he can think about is kissing Kai right on the spot.

"Yeonnie," the younger reaches to pet his head gently. Yeonjun knows his emotions must be written all over his face.

He stands up and pulls the boy by his arm inside the cubicle, closes the curtains and pushes him against the wall, remembering to place his hand on the back of the boy's head, shielding him from the impact. Then he kisses him all over- his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his chin. He can feel Kai laughing underneath his touch.

"What?" Yeonjun asks in between the pecks, busy. 

"You're cute," it sounds simple as if Kai has the latter all figured out. He probably does. 

Yeonjun kisses him on the lips once more, deep enough that once they separate they're both panting, the younger's breath hot against the older's skin. "You're even cuter," he says and bites the other boy's lower lip - featherlike-, playfully pulling it, making Kai take a step forward, and then another until Yeonjun's now the one pressed against the opposite wall, the latter's hands above his shoulders. They kiss a little more.

"Get out, I need to try on the last two coats," Kai whispers when their touches start becoming more forceful, more wanting.

"Yeah," Yeonjun breathes, then he's being pushed out. 

He takes the seat from before, smiling to himself, waiting for the younger. It's only an accident when his eyes meet the girl's from before, and - oh- he knows his lips are red and swollen, knows his hair's a little too messy. He makes sure to grin widely, shamelessly, and the girl goes to hide behind a pair of curtains, taken aback. Ah, yeah, Yeonjun knows how to play a bit dirty, how to secure a win.

Kai submerges wearing the brown coat, the one that the older chose. "I really like it," he admits, pulling on the hood, "It's the warmest of them all."

"What about the last one?"

"Uhh," the boy thinks for a while, "No, I think I want this one," he confesses, but Yeonjun asks two more times just to make sure, just to know Kai's not saying it for his sake.

They gather their things, making their way to the cash register, and it's silly, Yeonjun is fully aware of that, but when they pass the last cubicles, he puts his arm around Kai for more than one reason, looks back with a glint in his eye to make sure the motion has been seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it !! ~~
> 
> be sure to leave ur requests either in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yoonkiboonki)  
> or   
> [tumblr](https://yoonki-boonki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonkiboonki)
> 
> u can request a drabble on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoonki-boonki)  
> or  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yoonkiboonki)


End file.
